


Vivicious

by yandere_shipper



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_shipper/pseuds/yandere_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is over at Carlos' place helping him out with tests and such and just basically hanging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivicious

**Author's Note:**

> Did this a while back, figured it might as well be posted here as well, no matter how embarrassing it is  
> counts as my first actual fanfic....man....the days....
> 
> anyways, critique always appreciated

        "You mean where you come from, cats _don't_ usually have two tails?!" Cecil exclaimed as he put away the weekend lab coats on the top shelf in the closet.

        "Not really, no, at times there are mutations, which can cause them to have that condition, but those are rare." Carlos replied whilst putting away the last of the chemicals that they'd used for his experiment.

        They were testing just exactly were in the water pumped throughout the city. Stranger things have been happening lately throughout Nightvale. Citizens have suddenly lost the ability to speak; only communicating through howls and shrieks. Others, having their hair defy gravity, and many other things happening. He suspected that the city's water may have something to do with it.

        "How scintillating. I tried imagining Khoshekh like that, and it's so weird to me. Hey! Would you mind coming in for my radio show one day to talk about your life back home? I'm sure the listeners would find this just as strangely intriguing as I do."

        "It'd be an honor, Cecil."

        "Great! Of course, I'd have to ask station management for permission first."

        Honestly, he could've done all the sample takings and litmus tests by himself, but Cecil there made the process faster. Well, not just that. He also made work so much more fun. Like when he first came to Nightvale. He greatly enjoyed his presence and how lively he is over the smallest things sometimes, like coming over for dinner, or hugging. Cecil illuminated the passion for living that sometimes he forgets exists within himself on extremely bad days.

        "Cecil, does our relationship-is it satisfying?" Carlos almost always spoke in a proper and professional manner; only tripping on himself when nervous or uncomfortable. Cecil hoped it wasn't the latter. Or either really, but much less the latter.

        "Well, of course it is!" Cecil retorted enthusiastically.

        "What about the amount is physical contact we have?" Carlos asked, furrowing his eyebrows. God every emotion he makes is just the epitome of beauty. "Are you fine with just things like, holding hands?"

        "Oh, well, it's more than enough just to touch you." Cecil swooned, barely dragging the words out due to his fawning as a collage of memories sprung up.

        "The correlation between couples and whether they are ...sexually active...is quite high. So I-,...I mean, I, wouldn't mind if you tried that in other places." Carlos stated clumsily.

        "R-" Cecil's voice cracked in excitement, and thus paused for a second to re-adjust. "Really!?"

        Carlos nodded whilst darting his eyes the other way. Cecil understood and went in for a quick peak on the cheek before going in again immaturely for a more forceful yet amateurish one; one Carlos welcomed by putting his arms around Cecil's upper back. Cecil parted his lips and put a finger up under Carlos' bottom lip; inaudibly asking permission to enter his tongue in his mouth. And Carlos granted it; slowly tangling their tongues and separating only barely to take small pants of air before continuing.

        "Mmm." His partner moaned into his mouth. While their mouths were entertained with each others' company, Cecil moved his hands around Carlos' body; feeling up his silhouette eagerly. Carlos lowered his hold on Cecil, now resting around the others' hips, tighter than before. Both remained their tongue locking as they inched their waist together, their groins only a minuscule of a distance apart.

        Carlos pulled his head away for a pant or two. "But, I've never been with another man before, so I want to take this slow. Not complete sexual intercourse; not yet-but other things...other things sound pleasant. Just be slow. Is that alright, Cecil? Not that you haven't been already" Carlos said as he leaned back against the wall for support.

_'Not yet'_

        Yet? That just be Cecil's favorite word from now on; beside 'neat', 'delectable', and 'amor'; the last being some of the few Spanish words he'd picked up from his lover.

        "More than acceptable conditions." Cecil said smiling wildly.

        Carlos was allowing him to do much more right now. To explore his body in ways he's never even thought to imagine. But now that it is, possibilities ran turbulently across it and, Cecil being that he is, became overwhelmed with want. The things he could do. Where are Carlos's erogenous zones? What would his face look like when being touched in that manner? He could feel his pants straining to detain his lust.

        His hands were now going under the scientist's shirt, having said man flinch out of reflex. Warm and smooth to the touch. He trailed up to the chest.

        "Your hands are always so cold."

        "Want me to stop?" Cecil asked, albeit immensely not wanting to. He wasn't even sure he could handle stopping now. But he wanted even less to make Carlos uncomfortable.

        "No, it feels good after a long day of moving about. I'm just not used to it is all. Please, don't stop." Bad enough were the words being said to him, even worse when it was  
said by Carlos; the town's most beautiful and graceful man.

        He joined their waists, grinding them together as his finger delicately traced over the scientist's nipples; making them both give low pants and moans. He tried pinching them, making Carlos gasp. Cecil let go of their tongue tango and lifted Carlos' shirt up after removing his weekend lab coat, exposing his chest. He took a moment to admire the beautiful sculpture in front of him; never getting enough of this man. He moved his head to the nipples, tracing lightly just as he did with his tongue before sucking on them.

        "Haah, haah, hahhh." Cecil panted as he drove himself and Carlos up against the wall.

        For a moment, Cecil let lust take over him, and bite Carlos' right nipple. The scientist yelped out of both surprise and arousal but gave no sign of displeasure; at least by Nightvale standards. Thus, Cecil switched between licking an biting them while pressing themselves together. Carlos let out low pants and squirmed trying to suppress his voice. Cecil shifted to unzip Carlos' pants and slipped his hand in to pull down his member.

        "Carlos..." Cecil called out softly as he felt the other tense up with unease. He left a softly done trail of kisses from his chest down to his pelvis, relaxing Carlos, both with the intimacy and now knowing what Cecil was planning to do. Cecil was now on his knees, all three of his eyes looking up at Carlos looking for approval. The closest he received was Carlos turning his head away in embarrassment but otherwise unmoving.

        And so he began. He kissed the head of the cock before him and slid his tongue down its shaft. "-Ah!, nnn." Carlos bit down on his own fingers, feeling less of a man for making such sounds. But they only turned Cecil on in folds.

        Cecil tugged at Carlos' shirt, "No, please, let me hear you. Your voice is so...nea-I mean lovely." Cecil corrected himself before making the same mistake again.

        Carlos let his arms down and lowered his guard as best he could. In an effort to relax, he jokingly yet, truthfully said "Not as lovely as yours." Both chuckled.

        Cecil resumed, messaging the shaft while licking on the man's balls. "Haaa-ah...mmm, ah." He sucked down on the shaft, taking in as much as he could. He wanted to please  
        Carlos as much as he could. Watch the faces of pleasure he made with all three eyes of his as he consumed him again and again. Carlos' knees buckled slightly under the titling sensation but he held his own. "Cecil...mmm, Cecil, ah, haa, ah." Out of habit again Carlos put his hand up to hold back his moans but, remembering Cecil's wish, left his hand hovering close to it.

        Carlos reached for the sides of Cecil's head."Cecil, haa, I'm close." Carlos couldn't bring himself to fully explain but Cecil knew. Not that he would stop, that is. In fact that made him suck harder. "Ah-Cecil, wai-haa, wait. I c-, I can't, I'll ejacula-mmm-ahh!" Cecil didn't flinch at all. He swallowed everything Carlos had to give him, and waited a moment before deciding he had. He released the cock and waited for Carlos to catch his breath.

        Carlos had his eyes clenched and head rolled back in ecstasy, but such a thing wasn't a custom in Nightvale. "Did you not like it?" Cecil asked, worried beyond belief about giving Carlos such a bad first impression.

        "I tried...to tell you I was close to...cumming." Carlos said.

        "I know, I just, I-"

        "-It wasn't bad, it was amazing... haah, it was so good Cecil." Carlos felt a blush come over his face stating that, but couldn't let Cecil go on thinking that he didn't.

        Cecil beamed so brightly, leaving an incredibly dorky smile on his face from ear to ear. He rose up. "I'm so glad! Oh, and you can buckle your pants back now" Carlos was confused, but did as he asked.

        They both eyed Cecil's intense erection awkwardly. Mostly on Carlos' part. "Carlos," Cecil spoke, "I know you're just started on being with other men, or, anyone in general, but, do you mind helping me get my release this time as well?"

        Carlos blushed. "Well of course not, relationships are give and take. I wouldn't have gone this far if I wasn't ready to do the same for you." He tried to sound assertive, but the level of nervousness in his voice was too prominent and they both knew this.

        Carlos started to get on his knees when Cecil stopped him and pulled him back up against the wall. "No, you don't have to do that. Just your hands; your hands are more than enough." Carlos didn't protest. He unzipped Cecil's pants and hesitantly pulled out his member. He gave a few light strokes before becoming more comfortable and getting a firmer grip on it. He listened to how Cecil moaned and huffed. From trying these different motions he concluded that Cecil liked it not too hard, not too soft, and loved slow, draining strokes. Carlos kept this rhythm; enjoying the audible evidence that he could make someone feel so good.

        "Mmph, haa, mm, Carlos..." Cecil spoke into his neck. Kissing and licking it between moans. One of his hands pulled their torsos close together, so close they shared breaths; the other, climbed up to his soft, wavy, dark brown hair, running it through again and again. He occasionally softly tugging on it when it was a particularly slow and assertive stroke.

        "Haaahh, Carlos, mmm, yeah just like that." A few more powerful strokes and Cecil had begun to reach his climax. "Ahh, mmmm, hah, hah, ah-ah!". There was a spurt or two into Carlos' hand as Cecil moaned and tensed up all around. He panted into his neck again, and the two stay there, against the wall, in the moment; an entity from time and space. Cecil was the first to come back to reality.

        "I'm so sorry! I didnt think this through! Your beautiful clothes!"

        Carlos blinked for a moment, realizing that he too, was also lost in the heat to notice or think this through. they should've taken their clothes off. Normally, he would've been upset with himself for letting this happen; for letting things get dirty. But he didn't think of it like that. There was no part of Cecil he found filthy. Weird, definitely, but not filthy. He couldn't help but laugh loudly at the irony of the sudden behavior switch. He stripped himself of his pants and shirt, folded them neatly and placed them on a nearby chair for the time being, leaving Cecil in awe for a moment yet again over his body.

        "I'm sure I'll live." He noted sarcastically.

        Cecil cocked his head and looked onward confused, "Well of course you will, it's not like there are radioactive spiders running around the city again. But anyways, your clothes. I'll wash them myself- I'll do a thorough job-I got this soap made of deer blood that does amazing work!", this only made Carlos laugh even more so.

_I don't think I'll ever get fully used to this place, much less the people_ , Carlos thought to himself.

        "It's fine, Cecil, really; they're just naturally produced bodily fluids; yours in particular, so I don't really mind at all."

        He walked up to Cecil. "Would you like to spend the night?"

        Cecil looked dumbfounded. "I, wai-what?"

        "Spend the night?" He repeated.

        "I-uh-yeah. Yeah!" there he goes again, with that animated passion.

        He should be getting back to work to make up all the time he'd lost, but, no. It wasn't time lost. Not with Cecil.

        It was time _spent_. And that was all the difference for him.


End file.
